


The Dream

by Imhilien



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Toby often dreams of his sister, Sarah.  AU Short story





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Labyrinth.

Toby, an adult now, sometimes dreams of his sister, Sarah.

She’s happy and her elaborate outfits sometimes shine like the sun, or gleam like the moon. Sarah is usually in a throne room with an unusual looking man with long and spiky fair hair, flowing clothes and a dangerous look about him. This man often smiles at Sarah.

There is something familiar about the throne room, the man… but that way lies madness. After all, aren’t the dreams Toby’s way of dealing with the tragedy?

Sarah had disappeared a few years ago while hiking in a forest. She was never seen again.

FINIS


End file.
